The invention relates to pulsed cardiac fluoroscopy and, more particularly, to improving the quality of a fluoroscopic image displayed continuously, that is to say, for example, when the operator takes his foot off the control pedal of the fluoroscopic image acquisition device.
Fluoroscopy consists in acquiring radiographic images (referred to below as fluoroscopic images) at a high rate, these being intended to be displayed a display screen. Fluoroscopy is, for display the path of probes injected directly on example, used into blood vessels.
There are several versions of fluoroscopy. In this regard, mention may be made of what is referred to as continuous fluoroscopy, characterized by continuous exposure of the patient to X-rays, and what is referred to as pulsed fluoroscopy, characterized by X-ray pulses which have a predetermined time width and are repeated at the frequency with which the pictures are taken.
Thus, in pulsed fluoroscopy, when the operator presses the control pedal of the device, X-ray pulses are emitted sequentially, each pulse making it possible to acquire one fluoroscopic image.
When the operator takes his foot off the pedal, a fluoroscopic image is then displayed continuously on the display screen, and this image needs to be as sharp as possible. However, the beating of the heart causes the patient's chest to move, which leads to blurring of the images displayed in cardiac fluoroscopy.